


Neon Lights

by Embara



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Some Shady Shit, short fic, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embara/pseuds/Embara
Summary: Sith Intelligence Commander Valkryie Drackon hates Nar Shaddaa, home to the galaxy's immoral and naive, but finds herself on the planet's surface once again. This time, to track down SIS agent Theron Shan, possibly the Republic's most confusing operative. A brief corner encounter with the man suggests implies that something darker than Nar Shaddaa's street scum may be in the works.





	Neon Lights

Nar Shaddaa. Why was it always Nar Shaddaa? In normal circumstances, Valkryie wouldn’t want to be caught dead on the Smuggler’s Moon. But Nar Shaddaa’s neon lights and the glittering promise of a safe haven was a magnet to all things decrepit. And where decrepit goes, Valkryie was sure to follow. It was how she survived being a ghost; how she long kept Imperial operatives off her back, often losing them in the grit. Didn’t want to get their hands dirty, avoid complications, and Valkryie was as dirty and complicated as they came.

But all that was in the past, and she had a new station now. Commander of Sith Intelligence. It was an impressive title, intimidating to boot. But what did commanders do? She’d seen them at work, ordering about their pawns as they stayed safely away. But not Valkryie. She was always the first to sniff out a conspiracy and take it down, but she somehow missed one. No one knew what was happening, only that Theron Shan was at the center of it. That’s why when Lana Beniko, the newly appointed Minister of Sith Intelligence, approached her with this mission, she briefly entertained the thought of refusing. Not only did it seem secondary to the larger threat of the resurrected(was he ever really dead?) emperor, but the fact that Theron Shan could so deftly keep her away from it was… concerning, to say the least.

That’s why now, amidst the scum of the galaxy, hidden away in the shadows of a back alley, Theron’s weight and a sharp vibroknife at her side holding her still against the wall, she thought she made a mistake. There was very obviously something wrong here, and it was maddening in the way that it seemed to escape her. Valkryie’s cold grey eye stared coolly back at Theron’s serious face, the cybernetic eye patch in her left socket furiously running data, trying to figure out why, _why why why_ would he do this? Not in all their time together had she seen Theron like this, so detached and cold. That was _her_ thing. Never his. This was a disturbing rearrangement of roles. _What have you lost, Theron Shan? What are you trying to regain?_

“Damn you, Shan.” Valkryie hissed, and Theron pushed his forearm against her throat, putting a stop to any words trying to find their way out of her mouth. She wrapped both her hands around his wrist, but he shushed her as if he were speaking to a child, not a metaphorical ghost, and she felt the tip of his vibroknife dig into her skin. Against her better instinct, she squirmed against the blade’s bite, already feeling blood beginning to well in the afflicted area. _Stars, not like this… Not on this moon… Not by his hand._

“Can you feel this?” Theron’s voice was dark and unsettling, enough so that she stilled and stared back at him. Uncertain of his intentions, she slowly nodded. Theron removed his arm from her throat, just as the wall he was holding her against began to shake. Dust clouded their vision, the blinking lights in both of their implants penetrating the smog. Much like Nar Shaddaa’s neon lights.

“Did you feel that?” Theron asked again, but didn’t wait for an answer. In a blink of two seconds, he had let her go and vanished, leaving her coughing and gasping for air as she fell to her knees, and with more concerns than when she came. 


End file.
